These Days
by rurounikenshingal
Summary: Based on the song 'These Days' Kakashi finds Sakura after years and starts to find new feelings for her. KakaSaku with hints of SasuSaku NOT A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Because if I did there would be so many couples it would be so confusing! I only own the plot, but it is based on 'These Days' by Rascal Flatts. So, yeah!

These Days

A Kakashi & Sakura Story

He did not know why he was here. Going by instinct to the Kohona Airport was never on the agenda. Kakashi ate half of the cheeseburger before he was truly bored.

'At least Genma is here.' Genma seemed to be enjoying himself; there can be so many women at an airport restaurant. Kakashi sighed and went to the pay phone, 'Might as well call for a cab.' He really did not feel like walking all the way home. He was really not going back on that bus.

* * *

"Yes Sasuke, I'm not going to a hotel, I'm going to Ino-chan's apartment." This was not really her day. Sakura had gone through this all night and at the airport, Sasuke always gave her the third degree. She had to wonder why she was marrying him.

Sakura twisted the ruby and diamond ring on her finger. She resisted hanging up the phone, but the satisfying click made her smirk.

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot. Sure, he thought the pink hair looked familiar, but when she looked at him with her jade eyes it gave it away. "Sakura."

Sakura looked around and into the old eyes of her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi's body moved by itself and he nodded. Sakura gave him a 100-watt smile and leaped onto him.

* * *

Genma looked up to find his friend and smiled. He figured it wouldn't be too hard to give up the ladies and leave the old friends by themselves. He got up, and gave a note to one of the woman. "Give this to the man with the silver hair." She nodded and walked towards the couple.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl. He noticed how tall she had gotten, for now she was only about one head smaller than he was. He held her at arms length and looked her over. Her cotton candy hair was now held in a ponytail. Her white skin had turned a light tan and her jade eyes seemed lighter.

Sakura's eyes wandered too. He was still very tall and skinny. Yet something about him kept him from looking weak. His hair looked shorter but she could only guess. His headband covered his sharingan, and he still wore the mask.

Remember the young woman Genma had sent away? Yeah well she finally interrupted the couple. "Excuse me, Genma-kun asked me to give you this." Sakura snickered under her breath. 'Genma is still a womanizer I guess.' "Thank-you." Kakashi reached for the note and read it.

Kakashi groaned, unless Sakura had a ride home and was willing to take him home, he was stuck with walking for 10 miles. His feet were protesting at him, and he turned towards Sakura, "Genma left."

"And you were stupid enough to give him the money for a cab?" Kakashi blinked, and nodded. Sakura giggled and grasped his arm. "Ino-chan is bringing me to her house, I don't think she will mind if I bring you with me, and we drop you home."

Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to trouble her, but he didn't even have enough money to get on the bus. He nodded and she basically had to drag him out of the airport. "Sakura-CHAN!" Sakura whirled around and smiled at the clear blue eyes in front of her.

"Ino-CHAN!" Sakura smiled at her old friend. "Oh my god Sakura! Your hair is so long! It's almost as long as mine was!" Ino gasped. Sakura giggled, "Ino-chan your hair is at least at your knees!" Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes at the two women acting like 16 year olds.

"Sakura?" "Yes?" Ino cupped her mouth around her mouth and whispered something into Sakura's ear. "Why is Kakashi-sensei here?" Sakura blinked as Ino backed up enough to twitch her head towards Kakashi.

Sakura cupped her hands over Ino's ear and whispered back, "I don't know, I didn't ask." Ino gave her a look that screamed 'you're kidding right?'

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi turned towards Sakura and raised his revealed eyebrow. "Yeah well, why did you come to the airport?" Kakashi's eyes widened and he panicked, 'I can't tell her that I came here out of instinct! What the heck do I tell her!'

"Genma made me come so he could womanize for a couple of hours." Kakashi was amazed at the steady tone of his voice. Personally he thought it would sound a little panicked. 'Ah well.' "That reminds me! Kakashi-sensei was stupid enough to give Genma have the money he brought so now he doesn't have a ride home and I was wondering if you could…." Sakura trailed off and gave Ino a broken puppy look. Ino had to resist rolling her eyes. "Yes I will give him a ride home."

* * *

Sakura hugged Ino tightly and grabbed one of Kakashi's hands and one of Ino's. "Okay! Now were is the car?" Both Ino and Kakashi laughed at the pink haired girl's antics.

"It's over there Sakura-chan." Ino pointed at the black convertible and smiled at Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but there is only two seats." Kakashi's eye twitched as the girls outright broke out in giggles. He wasn't stupid about cars and knew that the convertible had four seats.

About a half-minute later they stopped and apologized to Kakashi. They all got into the car and rode off into the sun filled day.

* * *

Author's note- Okay who likes the story so far? Please don't kill me if I wrote something wrong just tell me and I'll try to fix it! Yes I know the story isn't going with the song 'These Days' but it will, **Believe it!**


	2. A New Excuse

**DISCLAIMER - **Well, this isn't really part of the story, so I'll just omit that for a second.

*bows several times* Gomen nasai!!! I know, I know, it's been years! But for some reason, I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction again, and, if you'll let me, I'll rewrite and restart every single story you want me to!

I'll even finish some of those stories that I remember writing all those years ago!

*bows lower* Please accept my apology, my new author-name that I've decided to take up is itsawitch. Please understand that it may take me a while to redo some of my stories, but I swear, I will remember all of them!

No longer will you have to suffer through my amateur writing, because I must say, *smirk*, I'm quite awesome as of late.

So please, check me out as the new author I am, please wait patiently for my stories, and I swear, if I ever make you wait longer than a month for a chapter of any story, you may tie me to a pole, and throw tomatoes at me.


End file.
